Let it All Out
by animebookfreak12
Summary: "What? No! This can't be happening! When did this happen? How come no one told me about this?" "Percy, you should calm-" "You're telling me to CALM down! How can I calm down when my mother is DEAD!" One-Shot.


**Let it all out**

**Just a little one shot… If you know Fullmetal alchemist. It was kind of based on Maes's death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Let it out, or FullMetal alchemist.**

* * *

_Annabeth and I were walking down Central Park. Where my mom and I used to walk through. I miss those times. We came back right after a quest involving a Pegasus. Even though the Pegasus part was easy, it was pretty tough. But what's tougher, is how to deal with a tragedy._

_"Hey, Annabeth, Want to come with me to my house. You know to check things out. Haven't seen mom and Paul for over a month! And the quest! I need to visit," I said. The moment we landed back to camp, Chiron told me to visit my mom. He said it was urgent, but he didn't tell me what happened. He should've though._

_"Sure! I'm just going to get some apples. Your mom makes great apple pie! I want her to teach me how," Annabeth was so happy, so eager. She really did want to learn how. Really._

_"Want me to come with you?" I was so worried, not thinking that anything could've happened._

_"No, go visit your mom. I'm sure you miss her… and her blue cookies," She said with a smile that brightened everything. Though, I'm not sure her smile can help me now._

* * *

_"What? No! This can't be happening! When did this happen? How come no one told me about this?" I couldn't believe it. No. What I just heard. I was an idiot for raging my anger at Paul though. He didn't do anything._

_"Percy, you should calm-" He was trying to comfort me, but I cut him off and slapped his hands away. My eyes were blood-shot red from my anger and tears. You don't know how it felt. It was just a horrible feeling that you can't use words to describe it._

_"You're going to tell me to **calm** down! How can I calm down when my mother is **dead**!" Yes, my mom died. It couldn't feel my voice anymore though. I was tired, angry, and sad at the same time. I fell down. If I haven't gone on that dumb quest, I could've protected her. Be by her side. But no. I just had to. I kept on blaming myself. I was weak, on the ground, with Paul trying to comfort me with words._

_Then Annabeth came in slowly. Her face full of tears. On the floor was a basket and apples. She came in and crouched down in front of me. Trying to comfort me as well. It was a pathetic scene. Too much drama. I was pathetic._

* * *

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

Those were the church bells. I know I don't believe in God, I needed to have a funeral for mom. She was a catholic before she met dad. I was wearing my best clothes. I stepped up to the altar. My speech. I didn't write it. I didn't think about it. I just went up and spoke through my heart. I closed my eyes and remembered when Paul told me how she died. She was going to Montauk for a day, just to remember and talk to dad. She wanted to go alone so Paul let her. When she was coming back, she got into a car crash.

I opened my eyes and started so speak, "My mom, was an amazing person. She was nicest person ever. She was the perfect mother. We would take long walks through central park. She could cook blue cookies –wait- blue anything! She loved me even though I didn't do well in school. She would never scold me. She would always wait for me to come home. She was nice to anyone, even to the worst person in the world. She was an amazing person. Too amazing to be described in words, so I think I said enough." I walked down, back to my seat. Paul went up next.

"She was nice to me ever since we met. She helped me in everything. She could do anything, like a super mom. I wish I went with her to Montauk. She maybe never could've… Never mind. I know she would hate us for crying over her like this and blaming ourselves. I wouldn't want her to be upset. I'm done speaking,"

After a few more people, we went outside to her burial. Her burial was the best. I paid a lot so she could have the best grave.

_Sally Jackson_

_1969-2012_

_"She was worthy to God, so she may seat near the brightest light"_

I looked around. Almost everyone in camp was there. Paul and a few of his family members. Some of my family members. They were all looking sad and glum. Even a few raindrops. Pathetic. "I know she would hate us for crying over her like this and blaming ourselves. I wouldn't want her to be upset." Paul said that. So you know what I did next? I ran. As fast as I could. Trying to stop my tears. I stopped in an alley. Crouched down and more tears fell down. I blacked out.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was on my bed. Annabeth holding my hand. She looked like she was there all night. I closed my eyes and focused on what mom would want. She would want me to try to move on. But first, I would let everything out. I am going to move on, but I'm going to let everything out. I grabbed Annabeth and hugged her as hard as I could. I know I waked her up, but she hugged me back. I started to let it all out.

_Let it all out, let it all out_  
_You don't have to act so brave_  
_The graffiti flower that someone painted on the wall sways_

_Nobody knows who their real selves are_  
_Losing and finding things in the middle of this long, long road_  
_There are days where we feel alone and we feel like crying, but..._

_Change these tears and this pain into stars_  
_Turn on the light that will shine on tomorrow_  
_I may lose my way a little_  
_But together, we'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly_

_Let it all out, let it all out_  
_I'm so full of weaknesses_  
_Because I've met you, it's alright to not be good enough_

_What will happen "for certain"? That's what I want to know_  
_I hid a small knife in my sock_  
_It always hurt more to put on a brave face and lie_

_It's really frightening, but regardless we'll keep on living_  
_The wind gently caresses your smiling face_  
_We'll hold out our small hands and together_  
_We'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly_

_What should I do if I misjudge what is right?_  
_If sad things are what's right, should I just accept it?_  
_I thought I was lost, but then I knew you_  
_I really am glad that you're here_

_Change these tears and this pain into stars_  
_Turn on the light that will shine on tomorrow_  
_We'll hold out our small hands and together_  
_We'll create stardust, an eternity that glows so brightly..._

_Farewells may come one day_  
_But still, the seasons will come and go_  
_I may lose my way a little_  
_But I'll walk, I'll walk with you_  
_That's the one thing I'll never change_

I'm going to move on, I know I will. But first, let me cry just a little bit more. Even though things are going to change. There's one thing that won't change:

I'm _always_ going to love you, mom.

* * *

**Sad, huh? Well, if you haven't watched Fullmetal alchemist or Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood, I recommend it. Please review!**

**Song: Let it Out by: Miho Fukuhara**


End file.
